


A Taste of the Storm, Part 7

by Nightwing37



Series: A Taste of the Storm [7]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwing37/pseuds/Nightwing37
Summary: The plan has changed. Will Marek and Aurelia survive?
Relationships: Female Guardian/Male Guardian (Destiny), Ghost & Guardian (Destiny)
Series: A Taste of the Storm [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909825





	A Taste of the Storm, Part 7

As the shots rang out in all directions, Marek dove into the doorway of the craft. Rolling brought his shoulder into contact with the metal backing of the pilot’s seat and an audible grunt from him under his helmet. The plan had gone sideways and he was stuck, but could try and create a bit of a bottleneck with the doorway opening operating as the only way in for the enemy. The only problem was that it was also the only way out for him and the other guardian, who still needed attention.  
“Cid, can you appear for a second?! He needs help!”  
Cid flashed into existence and scanned the room for any signs of a ghost or Light, but found none for Marek’s. The young man was human, but had all of the armor plating of a normal Guardian. What was he doing? Why was he here? The young man sputtered blood as he tried to open his eyes and speak.  
“They’re...almost...done.”  
“Relax. What are they done with?”  
“Darkness...core…”  
“They touched a…”  
Marek’s questioning was cut short as the young man’s head drooped and he slumped to the floor of the shutte. His uniform revealed he was one of Owl Sector’s scouts that had obviously stepped into the situation. He had landed here and tried to help stop this before it evolved, but he wasn’t prepared for the onslaught. Seeing the young man, he began to remember what it was like watching some of the others pass. People who only wanted to do the right thing had been taken from the chance to see this moment. His flashes of his mother and father. His sister and cousin. All of it washed black. The pain in his chest started again and Cid came close.  
“Marek?!”  
“I’m okay. It’s just...  
“We can’t help him right now.”  
He took a minute to grit his teeth and focus. He started to feel the scar on his chest ache again. It had been the only thing that Cid couldn’t heal when he found him for the first time. It seemed to flare up when he was faced with death. Even though he could be brought back, it was still a pain and a fear he had. One that he never seemed to shake. He heard the scuffles of the Fallen dregs and Vandals scuttling up the cliffside in a hurried manner in his direction. He saw some spare ammunition nearby and tossed it out the door. Taking his pulse rifle and opening fire upon it caused an explosion that knocked some of those closest to the top of the cliff back into the ravine.  
“Aur! Open fire with everything you have!”  
His companion heard his blast through the com and while she was worried at first from the explosion, hearing his voice helped her settle down. Her eyes glowed under her helmet and she began to focus herself. Her weapons of choice began to sing with a rhythm of their own as she began to push through the pistol fire and blades sliding past her face.  
“I don’t think so!”  
“Aurelia made her side of the ravine appear like a ballet. Her ability to be light on her feet gave her an advantage over some of the simple and unskilled she faced. However their numbers were nothing to laugh at. A chip of her helmet, a slice of her jacket, and a singed piece of her boot reminded her that they were in deep and no one was coming to dig them out. She whipped her sword from its holster and tucked her free arm behind her, in an almost secretive motion. As a vandal rushed forward she whipped it out and a globe of indigo light was flung past it into the crowd behind. A large explosion echoed off the ravine walls and bodies went flying with many smaller purple explosions following it. The vandal leaping at her was caught and the eyes of her mask glowed as its life was drained from it. The body slumped lifeless to the ground as another orb was set in her hand for usage.  
Marek kicked the vandal back before flinging one of his knives at its head. His side of the area was overrun with members of the opposition. He had a look and decided to try and even up the field a little. Releasing a front kick to the second half of the doors knocked some of the opponents back into the dirt. He swung out his hand and baseball tossed a blue orb about the same size in the direction of two dregs running forward.  
“Eat this…”  
The orb sticks itself to the face of one of them, only to explode twice in rapid succession. The bursts of electric energy shock nearby combatants, but completely destroy the two at the center of the blast. While the others are temporarily stunned, Marek whips out the minigun from his back and watches as it spins up. It doesn’t take long for the Fallen to recover, but by then it’s too late for them. A shield of blue energy had appeared in front of him and white hot shells were tearing through them in rapid pace. He had become a harbinger and unleashed every single piece of ammunition he could have put into the chain. He left none of those who opposed him standing until the chain spun to a halt with nothing left to use.  
“Shit! I thought I had more.”  
“It only takes 396 shells!”  
“Oh, that’s right…”  
As he looked up, he saw more coming and he was without a lot of options to defend himself. His pulse rifle was out, and the grenade launcher had to be traded out for the bow and arrow. He dropped the larger gun and began to whip arrows as quickly and precisely as possible at the enemies that were now flooding out of the larger craft at the end of the ravine.  
“Mar! Hang on!”  
Aurelia came leaping over a barricade with her blade stained in blood from the bodies she had carved, her clothing damaged and scarred from the fight so far. Marek looked upon her like an angel until a wire rifle bolt caught her in the arm. She groaned and fell as the weapon left her hands and slammed down to the dirt. He took up her sword and blocked a second bolt.   
“We’re out Mar. The sword’s all we’ve got.” Aur stated, panting.  
The pair were both breathing hard and without much left, they didn’t have a lot of choices of how to handle the problem in front of them: an Arkhon priest, taller than them and the rocks nearby, with some elites had come out of the hull at the sounds of the fighting. This combined with the still at least twenty vandals and dregs posed a major issue.  
The priest signaled to the captain of the ship and the pair watched as the elite quickly walked into the ship and slammed a button. Aurelia attempted to throw a final grenade into the hallway, but was shocked when one of the dregs lept into its path and took the blow. As it and two more of its kin disintegrated from the blast, the rest of the enemies readied their weaponry. The ship behind them suddenly broke from the ties there and slowly began to raise itself out of touch of everyone present on the cliff. The thrusters raised it from in front of a smaller craft that had been buzzing across the surface of Io and flowing towards the pyramids. As it drifted away the attention turned back to the larger aliens and their hostile intent towards the pair.  
“Aur! If you have an idea…”  
“Buy me a second Mar...I need to build up a charge.”  
Marek slung the large cleaver-like blade in the direction of those Fallen who had creeped closer. As he swung the blade in a wide sweeping arc, he screamed and raged toward them. His partner on the other hand focused herself. Her body began to glow and radiate such intense energy that the air sizzled around her. Running forward and jumping off of Marek’s shoulder, she threw her hand forward for a large bubble of void energy to come out of it. The Fallen had seen this before, but were surprised at how slowly it was moving.  
“Move Mar!”  
Marek turned to see the bubble and dove out of its way as it hurtled towards the large priest. Not one to waste himself, the largest of them threw one of his subordinates at the bomb and watched it explode. However, this had only caused a problem for them and not for Aurelia. Her bomb began to turn into smaller seekers; projectiles that hunted the enemy. Tiny explosions scattered them over the whole of the area at the end of the cliffs. Screams and cries as some of the smaller and two of the elite enemies turned into ash before their eyes.  
“Aargh!”  
Aurelia landed awkwardly, her light running low and having no way to refuel in this situation. She was hit in the leg with a blast from one of the elites, forcing Marek to move backward in a circular pattern and take a defensive position to protect her. They were still outnumbered and outgunned in this situation. The number of their attackers were significantly cut short, but they more than made up for that with their size and power.  
“There’s only ten of them now.”  
“Mar...three of those ten are above our normal run-ins.”  
Marek felt his chest clench for a moment and grit his teeth, almost to the point of grinding them. He stared at the Arkhon and felt his muscles begin to tighten. He slammed the sword into the rock at his feet and formed fists, causing audible pops from his knuckles as they shifted and cracked. The air began to crackle and spark around his body with a slowly increasing pace. There were ten of them and one of him. His legs shifted as he took a stance. The priest roared and the smaller ones ran forward first. As the first one leapt at him, he swung with a raw power he hadn’t seen in himself since the day he first touched the storm. It was at that time he remembered the words of another in regards to the Arcstriders.  
“They said to become the storm.  
No.  
They said to become the staff.  
No.  
They said to become a weapon.  
We obliged.”  
The sound of the crack of the Dregs’ jaws as the right hook he unleashed smashed into its face and the secondary audio of its body slamming flat into the ground caused many different reactions. Aurelia and Feyla were surprised by this turn. Cid was proud and cheered in the background. However, it was the reaction of fear from the other Fallen that mattered to Marek as he straightened up and again took a stance. He would pound them all into the bedrock of this planet if that was what it was going to take to survive and make it back alive.


End file.
